Project:Chat/Logs/06 September 2018
07:00:32 <Özün_Oldun> オートトリアングゥ" <@242441017976946690> I am alive, but the species "Necromancer mains" are dead 11:26:48 <Özün_Oldun> [d="boyz Cap'n"] ...not really 11:27:03 <Özün_Oldun> [d="boyz Cap'n"] Everyone has a tank they main 14:17:49 <Özün_Oldun> オートトリアングゥ" No 14:19:12 <Özün_Oldun> オートトリアングゥ" Ursuul died from maining a bad tank. Says on the death certificate. 14:19:12 <Özün_Oldun> 14:19:12 <Özün_Oldun> "Died of: Maining a bad tank. RIP Ursuul 5th September 2018." 14:29:40 <Özün_Oldun> [d="boyz Cap'n"] But.... He's still alive 14:30:02 <Özün_Oldun> オートトリアングゥ" No 14:30:13 <Özün_Oldun> [d="boyz Cap'n"] -_- 14:30:20 <Özün_Oldun> オートトリアングゥ" 1) pfp 14:30:25 <Özün_Oldun> オートトリアングゥ" Check his pfo 14:30:31 <Özün_Oldun> オートトリアングゥ" Again 14:30:32 <Özün_Oldun> [d="boyz Cap'n"] Yeah it's Bob the Skull 14:30:43 <Özün_Oldun> [d="boyz Cap'n"] His OG profile 14:30:50 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" lol 14:30:56 <Özün_Oldun> オートトリアングゥ" Aka he is on invisible status and now dead. 14:30:59 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" ok 14:31:10 <Özün_Oldun> [d="boyz Cap'n"] Anyone can be on invisible status 14:31:13 <Özün_Oldun> [d="boyz Cap'n"] Tidal is always 14:31:37 <Özün_Oldun> オートトリアングゥ" Read <#360173159149731840> 14:31:43 <Özün_Oldun> [d="boyz Cap'n"] I use invisible status a lot 14:31:48 <Özün_Oldun> オートトリアングゥ" For how to fix Ursuul being dead 14:31:52 <Özün_Oldun> オートトリアングゥ" <#360173159149731840> 14:32:04 <Özün_Oldun> [d="boyz Cap'n"] No what 14:32:09 <Özün_Oldun> [d="boyz Cap'n"] He's alive 14:32:34 <Özün_Oldun> [d="boyz Cap'n"] It's amazing how you can make up this bullshit on the spot 14:32:46 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" not that hard really 14:33:10 <Özün_Oldun> オートトリアングゥ" <#363336502345728001> 14:33:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="GellyPop" ipeekaboo/i 14:33:29 <Özün_Oldun> [d="boyz Cap'n"] Cool you used a bot 14:33:38 <Özün_Oldun> オートトリアングゥ" Moral: Fighter always gets the last laugh. 14:34:05 <Özün_Oldun> [d="boyz Cap'n"] Not really 14:34:19 <Özün_Oldun> オートトリアングゥ" Prove that he's still alive then. 14:34:40 <Özün_Oldun> オートトリアングゥ" Because I already proved that he is dead man 2 14:34:46 <Özün_Oldun> [d="boyz Cap'n"] Ok next time he comes and types I'll let you know 14:34:52 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" he posted a post in staff lounge 14:34:54 <Özün_Oldun> [d="boyz Cap'n"] Plus, he's all over FANDOM anyway 14:35:06 <Özün_Oldun> [d="boyz Cap'n"] <@210344925760454667> cometh 14:35:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Yes I'm here 14:35:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Cap'n" Oh hey 14:35:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" See? I'm alive 14:36:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="Cap'n" gang 14:42:44 <Özün_Oldun> / Puff" nice 15:35:27 <Özün_Oldun> オートトリアングゥ" Well 15:35:33 <Özün_Oldun> オートトリアングゥ" Skeletons can type 18:41:29 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" can they though 19:08:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" <@!441703268410851338> that’s enough of your trolling 19:08:14 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" what did they do 19:08:19 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" new pfp yay 19:08:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" thx BOSS, but they’ve been spamming about this subject constantly & trolling other folks above 19:09:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" It’s becoming a genuine disturbance to the server at this point; if it keeps happening we may kick you yet again <@!441703268410851338> 19:09:03 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i see 19:09:12 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" well thats fighter for you 19:10:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" I don’t care if people spam @ me or spam my DMs or insult me, but this isn’t just me anymore. 19:10:04 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" "stop it, if you dont stop well be forced to kick you as it is a genuine disturbance to the server" "ok" iten mins later* fighter: *does it again/i 19:32:28 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" there is an uwu emoji 19:32:29 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" die 21:04:21 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 22:19:28 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 22:21:15 <Özün_Oldun> [d="Boyz Cap'n"] <@210344925760454667> isn't it the anniversary for Bob the skull or the game? 22:21:28 <Özün_Oldun> [d="Boyz Cap'n"] Or series? I don't remember 22:33:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" <@!242441017976946690> Bob the Skull is from the Dresden Files, a series of sci-fi novels which can be basically summarized as “wizards with guns”. 22:33:16 <Özün_Oldun> 22:33:16 <Özün_Oldun> & no, it isn’t an anniversary, I just thought that my last pfp was somewhat…unprofessional, since I’m going to be contacting Zeach :P 22:46:37 <Özün_Oldun> オートトリアングゥ" Is the thing I see in <#362982289539465217> ...... 22:47:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" what about it? 23:00:54 <Özün_Oldun> オートトリアングゥ" Real? 23:01:34 <Özün_Oldun> オートトリアングゥ" At least I'm now happy that the UK is leaving the Fuckopean union. 23:02:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" it won’t help the UK sadly 23:03:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" in point of fact, it’s actually good that they’re still in the EU; there’s a lot of Britons who read our pages, & their influence on the European Parliament would really help 23:03:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" but ultimately, it doesn’t matter if you’re outside the EU; this legislation will still affect you 23:03:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" America, Russia, everyone 23:03:55 <Özün_Oldun> オートトリアングゥ" ;-; 23:04:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" yeah :( but that’s why you should spread the word! 23:04:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" I’m a red blooded American patriot but I’m doing something about it, people have already told me that they’ve done something about it :))) 23:04:31 <Özün_Oldun> オートトリアングゥ" I already did back in like may 23:04:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" right that was when we needed to stop the Commission from bypassing the European Parliament 23:04:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" now we have to make sure the Parliament actually rejects this law 23:05:07 <Özün_Oldun> オートトリアングゥ" Yep. 2018 09 06